The present devices relate generally to the field of electrical machines, and more particularly to stators for use in electrical machines. The present stators provide an air gap winding configuration that facilitates the fixing of stator coils in the air gap. The stator coils are located near the surface of the magnetic back iron and are separated from adjacent coils by non-magnetic structure.